Backyard Barbeque
by elsiecarson
Summary: After the rebellion Effie and Haymitch (now a couple) host a barbeque at their place with Katniss and Peeta and their daughter and some of their friends.
1. Arrival

Effie is just setting out all the salads and beverages she has made for the barbeque she and Haymitch are hosting when the doorbell rings the first time. "Can you get that Haymitch?" Effie calls as she puts out glasses.

"I'm on it." Haymitch calls back as he walks to the front door. "Hi you two." Haymitch says to Katniss and Peeta before he kneels down to talk to their daughter Prim. "How is my favourite little girl?"

Prim launches herself into Haymitch's arms. "Hi, Uncie Hay!"

Haymitch scoops Prim up into his arms and says, "Come one, we're all going to be in the backyard." Haymitch carries Prim out to see Effie. "Hey sweetheart, look who's here!"

"Well, hello, angel girl! Don't you look precious!" Effie takes Prim from Haymitch's arms and gives her a big hug. "It's good to see you!" Effie props Prim on her hip and hugs Katniss and Peeta.

"You know I love when we take Prim places because everyone else takes care of her and we don't have to!" Peeta laughs.

"She's just so sweet. We have fun with her!" Effie tells the couple.

"Haymitch I think that's your queue. Maybe it's time for you and Effie to talk about having kids." Peeta teases Haymitch.

"We have been talking about having kids, so we'll just have to wait and see." Haymitch shoves his hands into his pockets. "I'm still not sure." He walks towards the back of the property.

"Wait right here. Help yourself to a beverage." Effie sets Prim down next to Katniss.


	2. We'll Be Alright

Effie walks out to where Haymitch is standing. She puts her arms around his waist and leans her head on his back. "We've talked about this, Haymitch. It's going to be okay. We can do this together, I promise. You are so good with Prim and you can be exactly the same with any children we have."

Haymitch sighs heavily. He knows Effie is right, but he's scared to become a father. There're so many things that can go wrong when you're raising a child. "I know you're right, but I'm so scared about my life changing that much."

Effie turns Haymitch around so he's facing her. I'm scared too, but I'm willing to take the risk. I want to be a mother. I want to have your children. Isn't that the next step of our relationship?"

Haymitch nods before he kisses Effie. "You're right. Come on, let's get back to our guests. I think we can think about creating a nursery and get working on having a baby."

"Really Haymitch?" Effie leaps into his arms and hugs him tightly.


	3. Cuddles and Hugs

Haymitch kisses Effie and they walk back to where Katniss, Peeta, and Prim are. "I'll fire up the grill and get this meal rolling."

"Do you want some punch, Haymitch? I made raspberry punch and peach punch. Which one would you like?" Effie asks as she pours herself a glass of raspberry punch.

"I'll have a glass of peach punch. Thanks sweetheart." Haymitch lights the grill and takes a glass of punch from Effie.

Effie sits down in a chair at the table on the patio and sips her punch. Haymitch walks into the house and opens the front door. While Katniss, Peeta, and Effie are chatting Prim climbs into Effie's lap and cuddles against her chest. Effie hugs Prim and runs her hands up and down the little girl's back.

Haymitch comes back out to the backyard and watches Effie with Prim. He walks over to Effie and whispers, "This is why I want to have kids. I want to see more moments like this with you and our kids."

Effie smiles at Haymitch and pulls him down for a kiss. "Auntie Effie, that's mushy!" Posy calls as she and her mother, Hazelle, come into the backyard.


	4. Twins Would Be Crazy!

"Posy, come here sweetheart!" Haymitch calls to the seven year old.

Posy comes running across the lawn and launches herself into Haymitch's arms. Haymitch hoist Posy into his arms. "You look so pretty, Posy." Haymitch says with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Uncle Haymitch." Posy snuggles against Haymitch's neck.

"Uncie Hay! What about me? Auntie Effie said I looked pretty, but you didn't say anything." Prim runs over and clings to Haymitch's leg.

Haymitch bends down to get down to Prim's level. "You look so pretty, sweet pea."

"Thanks, Uncie Hay!" Prim climbs onto Haymitch's knee. Haymitch shifts Posy to the ground and picks up Prim on his hip.

"That's a very good look for you, Haymitch." Hazelle teases her friend.

"Effie, I swear if we have twins I will cry. This is crazy." Haymitch walks over to the table and sets the two girls down in a chair.

"I think it would be crazy to have twins." Effie agrees with Haymitch.

"I better get grilling. Twins don't run in your family, do they?" Haymitch asks teasingly.

"No, they don't run in my family as far as I know." Effie thinks carefully.

"No, they don't run in my family either. I guess we got lucky on that then." Haymitch says cheekily.

"Well, twins can happen even if they don't run in either person's family. We'll just have to take everything as it comes at us." Effie says gently. She pours everyone a glass of punch.


	5. Chaff's Arrival

"I need a drink." Chaff's loud voice echoes in the backyard. Effie wasn't sure if he could come, but she's glad he did.

Haymitch hugs his friend. "You're out of luck, my friend. There is no alcohol in this house and you are absolutely not allowed to bring any alcohol into this house. I am sober and happy."

"I'm proud of you, Haymitch. What do we have to drink then?" chadd asks as he stands next to Haymitch.

"Effie made raspberry punch and a peach punch. There's also grapefruit sparkling water." Haymitch tells Chaff.

"I think I'll have the raspberry punch." Chaff contemplates carefully.

"Well, go see Effie. She's got the pitchers and you should say hello to the hostess. I've got to get this grill going." Haymitch smiles at his friend.

Chaff walks over to where Effie is sitting wearing a beautiful floral dress. "Hello Effie, it's good to see you again. I hear you made some excellent punch. I came to get a glass of your raspberry punch."

"Of course, Chaff. I'm so glad you could come. I know Haymitch must be happy you're here." Effie says sweetly as she pours Chaff a glass of raspberry punch.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be. When I got your invitation I couldn't resist coming out to see you and Haymitch. I always knew you were good for him." Chaff sits in a chair next to Effie.

"Well, I think we both would have disagreed with that statement not so very long ago. We wanted such different things and we were such different people." Effie reaches for the crackers and artichoke and asiago dip.


	6. Appetizers and Relaxing

"How's the grilling coming along Haymitch?" Effie calls from her seat.

"It's coming along. Con you do me a favour and bring over some of that spinach dip and some bread? I'd just like something to snack on while I'm grilling." Haymitch asks Effie politely. He makes requests of her now instead of demands.

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you want some of this artichoke and asiago dip too?" Effie asks as she picks up a snack plate and puts some spinach dip and some bread on it.

"Sure, not as much of that one though. I'm not sure if I like that one as much." Haymitch spices all the meat on the grill.

Effie smirks at Haymitch. She knows he'll like the artichoke dip because he likes cheese so much. She walks over with a plate and sets it down next to Haymitch. "There you are, my darling. Start with that and let me know if you want more."

"Thanks Effs. Do you want barbeque sauce on your meat or do you just want it plain?" Haymitch asks as he flips the meat and spices the other side.

"I'll have barbeque sauce because your homemade barbeque sauce is wonderful." Effie says as she watches Haymitch.

Haymitch kisses Effie gently. "You should get back to our guests. Ask everyone if they want sauce on their meat or not."

"Okay, I'll do that." Effie kisses Haymitch's cheek. She walks back over to the table; she knows everyone will want sauce since Haymitch's sauce is legendary. She knows Haymitch is watching her. To Haymitch she appears to float across the lawn. She sits down in her seat and sips her punch. Prim walks over and crawls into Effie's lap. Effie hugs the little girl against her chest. "Haymitch wanted to know if everyone wanted barbeque sauce on their meat." Everyone around the table nods at Effie. Effie feels Prim yawn against her chest. "Katniss, is it time for someone's nap."

Katniss reaches over to look at Peeta's watch. "Yes, it is time for her nap."

"I'll take her up and put her down for her nap in our room. Do you have pj's for her?" Effie picks up Prim and she can feel the little girl falling asleep in her arms.

"Yeah, here's the bag. I'd go with the lighter pj's. She tends to cocoon herself in the covers." Katniss tells Effie.

"Okay, I got it." Effie picks up the bag and walks over to Haymitch. "I'm just going to take Prim up for her nap. You're in charge. I won't be gone long."

"Okay sweetheart." Haymitch leans over and kisses the top of Prim's head. "This meat won't be ready for about 15 minutes, so you have some time."

Effie walks into the house carrying Prim in her arms. She slowly climbs the stairs balancing Prim on her hip. She smiles down at the beautiful little girl.


	7. Helpful Advice

Outside Katniss walks over to talk to Haymitch. "You know Haymitch, you and Effie are really natural with kids. I think you'd make great parents."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Katniss." Haymitch says sarcastically. He's still not sure he really wants to have kids, or that he's really comfortable talking about it.

"But didn't it look so right to see Effie with a baby in her arms. Just think of it, Haymitch. Effie holding a baby that has golden blonde curls and grey eyes, maybe a girl. It would be so sweet!" Katniss says with a smile.

"That sounds almost too good to be true. It would be perfect. Effie would love to have a baby, especially a girl. I have to admit that I'm warming up to the idea. You've done very well with your daughter. I'm proud of you." Haymitch says sweetly.

"Haymitch, I'll tell you something. I was so scared when Peeta said he wanted to have kids, but I'm so happy now that I didn't say no. I love my baby so much and she's safe. Don't look back on this part of your life and regret anything. I can see in your eyes that you want to do this, so just keep in your mind that your kids will always be safe." Katniss tells Haymitch.

"Thanks for that Katniss. I needed that reassurance. We'll be fine Effs and I. Now, go sit and relax while I finish off the meat." Haymitch says gently. He didn't notice Effie come back downstairs. She stands near the screen door and listens to Haymitch and Katniss talk.


	8. Are We Really Ready?

Effie walks back outside to where Haymitch is. She has tears shining in her eyes and Haymitch isn't sure why. Effie doesn't cry as often as she used to when Haymitch first rescued her. Haymitch hugs her. "Hey now, what are the tears for? Everything's okay isn't it?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I heard you and Katniss talking. You've grown up so much, Haymitch. I think we're both ready to have a family now." Effie says emotionally. She was so happy to hear what Haymitch said.

Haymitch wipes away Effie's tears. "I think we're ready now too. Now quit bugging me so I can get this meat out to our guests." He doesn't like talking about his feelings for too long. It still makes him uncomfortable.

Effie smiles at Haymitch. "Okay Haymitch." She walks back over to the table. "Thank you, Katniss. You did what I couldn't. Prim is down for her nap. She's fast asleep."

"I just gave him my feelings which aren't so very far from his. I helped him remember that his kids won't be facing the same things we did. I think he feels bit better." Katniss shrugs and sips her punch.

"I do feel better about our decision now. Thanks Katniss." Haymitch says when he comes over to the table.


	9. Food with Friends

"Now, the barbeque chicken is ready, so dig in everyone." Haymitch sets the meat down on the table and kisses Effie's cheek. He then sits down next to Effie. He's become so much more comfortable being romantic in public than Effie ever thought he would.

Effie takes the first piece of meat and puts one on her plate and one on Haymitch's plate. She passes the plate of meat around the table. She piles spinach salad, potato salad, pasta salad, and Greek salad on her plate.

Haymitch doesn't like Greek salad because of the olives, but he has some of everything else. "Can I make a toast before we start? I would like to say how happy I am that we can all be here together. This is the way life should always be. I want to say thank you to all of you for being here."

"Uncie Hay!" Prim's sleepy voice floats across the lawn. "I hungry. Can I come out?"

"Come here, baby girl. You can come have some dinner with us." Haymitch says to the little girl. He wants Katniss and Peeta to be able to relax today. Prim runs out to Haymitch and Haymitch sets her on his knee. He cuts a little piece of chicken and feeds it to Prim.

"That's yummy, Uncie Hay." Prim says happily.

"Effie, can you put another chicken breast on my plate. I'll eat whatever Prim doesn't eat." Haymitch reaches for his punch and sips it.


	10. Dessert Discussion

"Haymitch, this is very good. You did well." Chaff says to his friend.

"Thanks Chaff." Haymitch says as he cuts part of a chicken breast for Prim and finds her a small fork. "All right Prim, you have to have a little bit of everything."

"Tell me what everything is Uncie Hay." Prim requests gently and sweetly. She doesn't want to eat anything she doesn't like.

"There's potato salad, pasta salad, and spinach salad. You have to try them all." Haymitch says firmly.

"Yes Uncie Hay." Prim says happily. She picks up her fork and digs into the pasta salad.

"I don't know how you manage to do it, Haymitch. You can get Prim to eat anything. She won't do that with me." Peeta teases Haymitch.

"She likes me. I don't make her do very many things so she listens to me when I do ask her to do something. She's easy to deal with really." Haymitch says honestly. He cuts up his meat and begins to enjoy his meal.

"Effie, you and Haymitch have done a wonderful job on this meal." Hazelle compliments the couple.

"Thank you, Hazelle. That's very nice of you to say. You'll have to wait for dessert. It's absolutely delicious. One of Haymitch's old family recipes." Effie tells Hazelle.

"I can't wait." Hazelle says happily.

"Well, Haymitch made his mother's dessert and I made one of my family's favourite summer desserts. I hope everyone likes them." Effie explains to the guests.

"You've gotten rather domesticated since you got sober, Haymitch. I'm proud of you, my friend." Chaff says seriously.

"For the first time since I came out of the arena I am truly at peace and happy. I have a family again and I've waited a long time for that. I'm calmer than I've ever been." Haymitch says honestly.


	11. The Quiet Moments

Effie reaches out for Haymitch's hand and holds it gently. "He's doing so much better since the Hunger Games ended." Effie compliments Haymitch.

Prim sets her fork down on Haymitch's plate. "I wuv Uncie Hay!" Prim announces loudly. Haymitch kisses the top of Prim's head.

"You know, Haymitch, I never thought I'd say this, but maybe it's time for you and Effie to have a couple of kids." Chaff says to his friend.

"Well, we have been considering it. Effie and I have been talking about it quite seriously. We'll just have to wait and see. Everything will be fine no matter what." Haymitch says seriously.

"Uncie Hay, I doesn't wike this spinach sawad." Prim tugs on Haymitch's sleeve.

"Well, as long as you tried it that's okay. You have to eat your chicken and the other two salads." Haymitch says gently. He was watching her to make sure she tried everything.

"Otay," Prim says happily. "I doesn't have any more chicken, Uncie Hay."

Haymitch picks up his knife and fork and cuts some more chicken for Prim. "There you are sweet pea."

"Sanks Uncie Hay." Prim says sweetly. She likes spending time with her uncle. He's become much more paternal since he and Effie got together.

"Haymitch, what am I going to do with you? You've turned into a big softie. These little girls have you wrapped around their little fingers." Chaff teases Haymitch.

"That's exactly the way it should be. They're not my kids so I can spoil them all I want. I'll have to remember not to do the same with my own kids." Haymitch says seriously.

Effie smiles at Haymitch. He has such a gentle way about him now and is much calmer. She doesn't worry about him as much as she used to. He's comfortable in his own skin and he's confident. She's being so careful with her chicken so she doesn't drop it on her dress, but she wants some more barbeque sauce. "Haymitch, is there more barbeque sauce for the chicken?"

"Of course there's more sauce. I'll be right back." Haymitch smiles at Effie. He stands up and sets Prim in his chair for a moment. He walks over to the barbeque and picks up the bottle of barbeque sauce and bring it over to the table.

Effie picks up the bottle and pours more barbeque sauce on her chicken. Haymitch smiles at Effie as he watches her.

"I'll have some more of that, Effie, thanks." Chaff requests from his hostess.

Effie slides the bottle down the table to Chaff. Chaff is surprised at how casual she's being. It's not the way she used to be. She looks more relaxed than ever before.

"Auntie Effs, I have more pasta sawad?" Prim requests pulling on Effie's arm.

"Of course, Prim. Thank you for asking so nicely." Effie smiles at the little girl sitting on Haymitch's lap again. She looks so content sitting there. Effie loves to see Haymitch being so sweet. She puts a scoop of pasta salad on Haymitch's plate and sips her punch. This whole day had been so nice and Haymitch has been remarkably at ease.

Katniss sighs and leans back in her chair when she's finished her meal. "I hope you left room for dessert." Haymitch teases.

"Is anyone ready for dessert? Maybe we should take a break in between. We can get all this food inside and away before we have dessert." Peeta suggests.

"We could put some music on when we're finished packing everything up. We could dance out here on the lawn!" Effie suggests.

Haymitch can't help but smirk. Trust Effie to suggest that, he thinks. I hate to dance, but she loves it so I'll play along for tonight. "That sounds great. Why don't you start taking stuff in and Chaff and I will set up things out here?"

"Perfect! Thank you Haymitch!" Effie smiles broadly.


End file.
